


moved too fast, burned too bright

by itsnothingpersonal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, summer fling au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnothingpersonal/pseuds/itsnothingpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rocky beaches, hot nights, and a particularly arrogant boy adds up to the perfect formula for a summer well spent and a heart well broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	moved too fast, burned too bright

Packing for college came with a strange sensation of freedom; new city, new people, new things to learn (no guarantee that he would retain any of that knowledge though). One thing that wasn’t new that came with the ever long process of packing was Soul’s mother’s shrill voice nagging at him from down the hall.  
“Soul, I swear on my sanity, if you don’t finish packing tonight-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ll just leave all my stuff here,” he grumbled, dumping out the contents of an old backpack he had stuffed away into his closet onto his bed. Old pencils, paper, and _sand_ of all things came pouring out, leaving his previously tidy bed a mess, much like the rest of his room. Boxes lined every wall, miscellaneous items peaking out of each one. His older brother had scolded him just mere minutes ago, saying that he was bringing way too much stuff, but Soul just claimed that they were all “essential to his college experience”.  
He ran his hands over all the items that had come out of the bag, picking and choosing the ones that were also “essentials” and putting them back in, even though they probably hadn’t seen the light of day in a good year. No matter whether they were packing for a short trip or moving from one country to the next, Soul had never been a good packer.  
_Need this, need that, could probably live without that… gonna bring it just in case-_  
Stopping in the middle of pushing an old bandana back into the backpack, his eyes locked onto an old picture that had fallen out, although, it wasn’t really that old. Picking up the glossy paper the image had been printed on, Soul ran his fingers over the faces in it, summer air from just under a year ago flooding his senses. All the memories suddenly rose back up from the depths of his mind he had pushed them into, forming a pit in his stomach. No matter how far he had tried to run from it, he could still remember in vivid color the days when his skin was darker and the laugh lines around his mouth deeper, all at the cause of an arrogant boy whose deep eyes had brought out sides of him he didn’t even know existed.  
He could still recall the exact moment the picture had been taken, the way his arm felt around his shoulders, they way his skin smelled like salt water, and how right before the camera clicked, he felt a quick kiss get pressed against his cheek. His small gasp and raised eyebrows were immortalized in the picture, as was the boy’s laugh as he marveled at it in Soul’s mind. He had deleted all the videos from his phone, washed all the clothes he brought with him that summer until they no longer smelled like the nights he had spent pressed against his side, tried to rid himself of everything that reminded him of his final summer spent on that beach…  
The picture was something he just couldn’t let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the prologue for a eight-part fic divided up chronologically by week; eight weeks = eight parts. since i'm pretty sure that none of each week will exceed the 500,000 limit , i'll probably just be publishing all days of all weeks under the same chapter  
> comments r greatly appreciated


End file.
